The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry (Fragaria L.) called "Smadar". The variety was developed from an organized scientifically designated breeding program carried out at the Agricultural Research Organization, the Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel. The variety is the product of selection of seedlings resulting from crosses between the strawberry varieties "Rachel" and "Dover A". The variety was asexually vegetatively propagated through runners and the reproduction ran true.